A Strange Life
by jellomello143
Summary: Cammie is half human and half fox. She is the last white fox in the universe and werewolves want to kill her. Zach, Grant, Jonas and another boy Dan are werewolves and they want to protect her but their families are against each other. What happenes now?
1. My life

Chapter 1

My life

"RUN AND DON'T STOP!" My mother had yelled to me and I was sprinting through the woods before I knew what I was doing.

I couldn't transform because I was too young. At age 12 it's almost impossible for my type to be fully transformed and run at the same time.

I listened straining my ears to hear clear enough. Then I heard two wolves chasing after me. I tried to out run them but it's impossible to out run a werewolf.

_ Time to do the impossible!_ I told myself and I concentrated hard and next thing I know I was fully transformed to a small white fox. I'm the last of the white foxes that's why the werewolves are after me. I just did what no other werewolf or fox could ever do!

But I still had one problem; the werewolves were right on my tail. I used all my might to sprint on my four small white bushy wolf legs. I'm shore they already killed mother but my father was still alive. I could just...feel it...

I took a sharp turn and made it climbing in a tree the wolves were about to turn and I jumped out of the tree and onto the biggest werewolf. It tried shaking me off but my claws were sunk in it's skin. The other wolf kept trying to bight at my tail but kept missing because white foxes have the best reflexes. My mother was a white wolf but they killed her not to long ago.

I bite into the werewolves neck and ripped the skin out of place and spit it to the ground and the wolf that I was on fell to the ground. Now it was just me and this other wolf.

He charged at me and I dodged it and bit his back leg. He howled and glared at me with his blood red eyes. Even in fox form my eyes still stayed crystal blue eyes.

Again he charged me and I didn't move fast enough so he got my front leg and I yelped into the air. I was so loud that it sounded like glass shattering and nails being scraped across the chalk board. The other wolf howled in pain and charged at me once again but this time I moved just in time and got a good grip on his throat with my teeth. Before he could react I ripped it out of place and the wolf body fell limp in my mouth so I let go and spit its skin out.

The night was clear and beautiful. But I couldn't enjoy it because of the stuff that happened today. I limped under a tree and laid down not bothering to change back into my human form. That's when I heard a twig break and immediately changed into human form so now I was laying on the tree with a huge bight mark on my arm.

A boy emerged out from behind the bushes. He had dark brown hair that fell over his cheeks and barley waved out at the bottom. He had three scratches on his left cheek. His eye were a stunning emerald green and he starred at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me in a worried tone I looked at him and notices the fur on his head and smiled but my smile vanished when I saw the black color and I hissed at him backing up away from him going around the tree. He stopped dead in his tracks.

He was my age and a growl was forming in my throat. He looked at me and transformed right before my eyes into a small midnight black werewolf with those same emerald green eyes. Quickly I turned into my pure white fox form and looked at him as I limped from behind the tree.

"I'm Zach." The Zach wolf said and three more small werewolves his size came out from behind a bush there was a gray one, a red one, and a tan one.

"I'm Grant." The gray one said

"I'm Jonas." The red one said

"I'm Daniele but call me Dan." The tan one said

They all seemed nice and they were only inches taller then me because they were werewolves. I liked my snot tasting the blood and am mad because I actually look like this in front of these four werewolves.

"I'm Camron call me Cammie and I'm the last last white fox in the whole universe." I told them and they all took a step back

"So you're pretty rare." Grant asked and I nodded my white fur getting in my left eye.

"Did you do that?" Jonas asked me motioning with one paw to the two dead werewolves on the ground. I nodded "That would explain the blood on your face." he said and I nodded again. A howl was in the air and I turned and limped off till I got to the lake.

I heard a twig snap and I whirled around to find the four werewolves there again. "What do you want?" I growled

The one named Zach smirked and they all transformed back into human form (you should already know how they look from the other books so I'm not going to describe what they look like).

I transformed too and stood tall for a nine year old. _Dang it they're still taller then me! _I thought to myself feeling small. I whipped the still fresh blood off my face best I could and winced at my left arm because of the bight mark.

"We just needed to make shore you were okay." Dan said nodding at me with his dark brown eyes. Dan is has brown hair that sticks up in spikes and has deep dark brown eyes.

"As you could've seen back there I can take care of myself!" I snapped transforming back into my white fox self and limping into the lake to wash off. The werewolves did the same and laid down at the edge of the lake.

**Zach's POV**

We had all agreed to watch out for this rare white fox named Cammie. She was beautiful with her honey brown hair and crystal blue eyes. I wasn't letting her go this easily.

She got into he cute little white fox form and limped into the water. She went under and didn't come back up for 50 seconds so we stood up and got worried. Finally she came back up and doggy paddled back to where we were. The moon light hit her at the right angle and her eyes shone so bright with her hair wet and hanging loosely dripping with water in her crystal blue eyes.

Cammie shook off all the water getting us wet and she was clean not a trace of blood well until her left front leg started dripping blood because of the bight mark that Felix gave her before she killed him and my father.

The moonlight hit her beautiful pure white fur and the wind blew slightly making her fur rustle. Cammie walked over to the edge of the dock and sat looking up at the full moon. Full moons are when werewolves are there strongest so how could Cammie have taken down two full grown and the strongest werewolves in our pack so easily? She was strange...

After a few moments she laid down where she was sitting and curled into a tight ball. We all walked over to her, our claws the only sound in the night air.

I nudged her with my nose and she peeked out from under her tail and looked at me with her crystal blue eyes. She looked like she has been crying.

"Are you okay?" Grant asked her crawling to her side she looked over at Grant and tears filled her eyes

"My mother was killed trying to protect me. We were the last ones left until they killed her. Now I'm the last one left." She buried her face back under her tail and she transformed back into human form and her face was in her hands as she was in sitting position. We all all changed back and Grant slung an arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

White ears were laying down in sadness under her hair so it looked like she had white highlights under the top of her head and her tail was laying out from under her skirt. Quickly her white fox ears popped up and were twitching and fear crossed her face.

"Their coming." She whispered sliding out from under Grants arm and that's when I realized that her arm had healed and she changed into her white fox form and we did the same. "You can't come with me! It's too dangerous! My father and pack will kill you the moment they lay eyes on you!" she hissed at us but we only shook her head and she was running with us right behind her.

When we were in the woods Cammie took a sharp turn and we followed but she was gone. She disappeared without a trace.


	2. six years later

Chapter 2

6 years later

**Cammie's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm clock went off and I threw my pillow at it making it come out of its plug and falling off of its shelf. I sigh and get into the shower.

My name is Camron Ann Morgan and I am the last white fox in the whole universe. When I was only nine years old I killed two full grown werewolves and the other werewolves killed my mother. She was also a white fox she was killed trying to protect me. Four werewolves tried protecting me but I couldn't let my father and my pack kill them so I ditched them the night my mother died.

My best friends are foxes and we always stick as a pack. We are all 15 now and are about to go into 8th grade. Their names are Macey McHenry, Rebecca Baxter (she likes being called Bex though), and Elizebeth Sutton (but she gets called Liz ). Today is the first day of 8th grade for us. Bex is a black and white half grown fox like Macey and Liz is a orange and white fox and of course I'm the pure white 97.8% white fox (because of the human thing). Our hair covers our ears but they look like highlights and our puffy tails are hidden under our skirts.

Jumping into my car I picked up Bex, Liz, and Macey and we drove off to school. When we got out everyone was staring at us. That's when Tina Walters ran up to us.

"So my sources tell me that there are four new hot guys in coming to our school this year ohmigosh! There they are!" She was almost drooling so we turned around to see and I could have sworn that right when I caught their sent that the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I had to force myself from growling out loud and force my ears to stay down.

Four boys walked onto the school grounds.

"I need to block my ears they won't stay down for long!" We ran into the woods next to the school. "Cover your ears!" I told them they obeyed this has only happened when the enemy werewolves were close by and that hasn't happened for six years.

I screeched into the air like there was not tomorrow and my ear came upand my tail came out from hiding under my skirt and is now standing up straight. My fox fangs which are medium sized and can cut through the slightest thing with barley a touch. I growled and my fox scenes kicked in. Macey, Bex, and Liz's fox things were out (tails, ears, and teeth).

"That werewolf sent! I haven't smelled it since I was nine." I whispered a little freaked out as my pack looked. But they were only worried about me because the werewolves are out to kill me.

I heard a twig crack and all my fox stuff went back into all but my fangs and my pack looked normal even their fangs were back but mine were still out so I closed my mouth and turned around.

But this time when I turned the four boys were staring at me and I could barley hold my fox instincts in.

**Zach's POV**

Today was the first day of school and we had stepped onto the school property when we smelled them. They're foxes on the school grounds and I knew they had caught our sent when one girl with honey brown hair ran into the woods with three other girls right behind her. Next thing I know there was that screech that only a pure white fox can make make.

Then I remembered the white fox girl from when we were nine. She had runaway from us without a trace. But she was here and she was one of the girls who ran into the woods. I looked at Grant, Jonas, and Dan and knew that they knew that a pure white fox was going to school with us and there was only one more in the universe.

We went into the woods and Grant stepped on a twig. I had seen something white go under her skirt and her mouth closed but her friends smiled toothy grins at us except the one with the honey brown hair. She just smiled with no teeth and waved.

When I saw her eyes I almost let my werewolf ears come out but didn't. Her eyes were crystal blue and only pure white foxes had those kind of eyes and I could see white on top of her haid under head and they looked like highlights but I wasn't dumb those were her ears.

That night six years ago she had told us her name it started with a C but I could barley remember her name. Then that night came back to me and before I could stop myself I spoke.

"Cammie?" yep that was the name that came out of my mouth and I saw her and her three friends tense like they weren't expecting that.

I saw Cammie look into my eyes to see what they looked like and then her face turned serious and she stepped back five steps getting farther from me.

"I told you it wasn't safe why can't you listen!" Cammie yelled going behind her friends and they stepped up knowing that we were werewolves and they growled at us. A nice mean growl telling us to back off.

"Cam's you know we don't want to hurt you! We proved it that night six years ago but then you disappeared!"Grant said stepping up and her three friends looked at Cammie who now stood in front of them

"You know them?" the one that looked like a super model asked Cammie and Cammie just nodded slowly

"I told them it wasn't safe. Their pack killed my mother she was like me! But I'm the last of them and you three should know that." I heard her growling and stepped back because you do not want to mess with a pure white fox when she's mad

"Our pack killed your mother! You killed my father and his brother!" I snapped back and realized what I said I guess none of her friends knew because they starred at her in disbelief.

"You killed two werewolves?" the British one asked Cam's looking shocked but Cammie looked just as shocked as them but at me

"She killed them by herself." Dan told them nodding his head and Cammie gives him a glare that could kill if it could

"Shut up," she snapped "We have to get back to school anyways." she tried walking around us but we blocked blocked her path. "Let me go." she growled and I could see the kill in her eyes but I held my ground

**Cammie's POV**

My fox instincts were kicking in and I swear I was going to kill these boys with my bare hands and I smiled they gasped when they saw my fangs.

I felt weird being around a bunch of werewolves since they've seen me transform before I just decided to transform and make a run for it. I turned into a half grown pure white fox. My tail has gotten even bushier and my claws got sharper.

Gasps filled the air from my friends and the werewolves. I shrugged it off and ran through the woods and I wasn't going to stop until I made it to the lake where I washed the blood of my pure white fur.

_~Time passes~_

Finally I ran at the speed of light and got to where it all started. Where I killed my first two full grown wolves. And I was only nine then... The blood and scratch marks were still there but the dead wolf bodies were gone.

Slowly I walked over to the lake and saw the blood stains still on the wood where I laid on the dock. I laid there remembering that sad sick night. The wind blew ruffling my white hair and I laid down and looked across the lake at the sun setting. Wow, time goes fast when you need to get away.


End file.
